


Please, Sam

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Sam, M/M, Spanking, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: I do know where this is going, but if anyone has any ideas for more trouble they can get into, send them to me on tumblr @purgatory-destiel.





	

Two weeks after Lucifer had his cold shower, Sam had to leave again on a hunt. This time, he took Lucifer with him. Dean and Gabriel also came along. It was decided early on that Gabriel would stick by Lucifer to keep any demons and Crowley away.

When they arrived at the motel, they got two rooms. Gabriel warded both rooms with a snap of his fingers. They went to their respective rooms to drop off their bags before Dean headed out to a local diner to get a take out order. Gabriel hung out with Lucifer and Sam, though he kept an eye out for any trouble.

Lucifer was sitting on the bed with a laptop. He had been put in charge of researching the case. He scrolled through the images of the attack, then frowned. “Sam?” He felt Sam join him on the bed. “Something’s not right. You said this was a werewolf attack? These claw marks aren’t consistent with werewolves.” He turned the laptop so Sam could look.

Sam studied the picture, then looked up at Lucifer. “If it’s not a werewolf, what is it?” He looked between Lucifer and Gabriel. He was clearly exhausted. He hadn’t slept more than a total of three or four hours a night since that horrible night he’d nearly lost his love. He yawned, but was doing a fairly good job of paying attention.

Lucifer turned the laptop so Gabriel could see. When he saw the recognition in Gabriel’s eyes, he nodded. He looked back at Sam. “I’m almost certain it’s a nahual. Why it’s this far north, I’m not sure. They’re Aztec.” He looked back at Gabriel. “And they’re not usually killers.”

Gabriel sighed and nodded, confirming what Lucifer was saying. “Either this one has gone looney tunes, or it’s got something bad.”

Lucifer pulled the laptop back around. “Let me see if anything else happened before this kill. Nahuals tend to be healers and guardians.” He brought up a browser window and ran a search.

While Lucifer was looking, Dean came back with food. He handed Sam a box, then passed Lucifer one. Lucifer set it down and continued reading.

Sam opened his box and nodded approvingly at the grilled chicken and vegetables there. “They think the kill that brought us here was done by a nahual.”

Dean blinked. “A na-what?”

Lucifer spoke up. “A nahual. They’re Aztec healers and guardians. They worship Tezcatlipoca.” At Dean’s blank look, he sighed. “Werejaguar.”

Dean blinked again, then looked at Sam. “Well, then how do we kill it?”

Before anyone else could speak, Lucifer spoke up again. “We don’t. The guy it killed?” He turned the laptop for everyone to see. “He was a witch. The nahual was hunting him.”

Sam’s brows both rose. “Wow. So this nahual is a good guy?” He looked at Dean. “I say we find it and make sure though.”

Lucifer turned the laptop back around. “We can, but only if we go in with good intentions. Trust me, you don’t want to get on Tezcatlipoca’s bad side.”

Gabriel snickered, but nodded. “Been there.” He shrugged helplessly. “I broke his mirror. He threw me into a hurricane.”

Lucifer shook his head. “You’re lucky that’s all he did.”

Gabriel smirked. “That was after he stabbed me multiple times and chased me half way across the globe.” He looked toward Dean. “What? It was a dare.”

Dean snorted, but nodded. “So, killing this werejaguar will get on Tezcat’s bad side?” Seeing both Lucifer and Gabriel nod, he also nodded. “Right, so, we just find and talk to the cat?”

Lucifer nodded again. “Yep.” He looked back at the laptop. “They tend to shift to jaguars, so keep an eye out for any mention of a jaguar on the loose.” He finally picked up his box and opened it. He let out a small moan at the cheeseburger and fries there. He picked up the burger and took a bite.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You really should eat healthier, Lu.” He nodded to Dean as his brother and Gabriel headed out to go to their room.

Lucifer wrinkled his nose. “Why? We’re going to solve this problem and I’ll have access to my grace again at some point. I might as well enjoy food while I can.” He took another bite.

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. He finished up his food and threw the empty box away. “If there’s no hunt, we can relax a bit.” He leaned over and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Call if you need me.”

Lucifer nodded between bites. “Okay.” He watched Sam get up and walk to the small bathroom. He smiled a bit to himself and continued eating. Sam was done before he had finished eating, but when his mate walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, Lucifer paused and decided to close the box and set it aside.

Sam was about to reach for his bag when he was tackled by Lucifer. He ended up on the bed, laughing when his angel was suddenly staring down at him. He reached up and gripped the back of Lucifer’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. This was the first time Lucifer had acted like himself in a while. If he’d known all it would take was a small towel wrapped around his waist, he’d have done it ages ago.

Lucifer let himself be pulled down. He let Sam kiss him for a long moment before pulling back. He yanked his shirt off and threw it aside. He felt Sam’s hands unfastening his pants. It had been too long for both of them. He got off long enough to lose his pants. When he climbed back on top of Sam, he noticed the towel was gone.

Sam pulled Lucifer back down over him. He felt Lucifer’s lips and teeth at his neck and couldn’t stop the moan that was torn from him. Even with Lucifer’s grace tied down firmly now, he could still feel that little piece that was in him. He rolled them over so Lucifer was on his back and Sam was looking down at him. He pulled back and grabbed his bag, dragging it over. He looked through it quickly and found the lube he had packed just in case.

Lucifer let out a surprised yelp at suddenly being on his back. It wasn’t uncomfortable like before, but when Sam pulled lube out of his bag, he understood. He had been a little worried about sex since his grace had become completely unavailable. He was so much more connected to his vessel now. He was afraid of becoming completely overwhelmed. Now, however, he found himself wanting it.

Sam leaned down, kissing Lucifer for a long moment before dragging his lips over Lucifer’s jaw, then down his neck. “Just let me love you, angel.” He whispered against Lucifer’s neck before kissing down over his chest.

Lucifer closed his eyes and just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair, careful not to pull his hair too hard. He swallowed hard when Sam’s mouth teased over his navel, working his way down. He heard the snick of the lube opening and his hips jerked upward ever so slightly in response. He didn’t know who was getting fucked tonight, but he knew one of them was.

Sam smirked at Lucifer’s response to hearing the cap. He slicked up one finger and began to tease Lucifer, looking up at him. He watched every reaction his mate had, including the bitten lip when Sam finally slid that finger inside him. He bent his head again and licked a stripe up Lucifer’s cock, taking him in hand and closing his mouth over the head of his mate’s cock.

Lucifer nearly howled when Sam took him in his mouth. He couldn’t stop rocking his hips, both sensations nearly undoing him. He tugged on Sam’s hair. “Sam….” He bit his lip, then looked down at his mate. “I… Oh, Sam.” He balled his other hand into a fist and hit the bed beside him.

Sam smiled to himself and took more in his mouth. He worked a second finger inside Lucifer. He knew that the angel wasn’t going to last long. It had been too long and he was as good as human now. It would be different for him this time. He worked his fingers deep, stretching Lucifer out, careful to avoid his prostate. He wanted that to be a surprise for when he was deep inside his angel.

Lucifer felt a third finger slide in and he almost lost it. His toes were curling and he was shaking with the effort of holding back. He partly relieved and partly disappointed when Sam pulled back completely. He looked at Sam in some confusion, which turned to pure lust when he saw Sam slicking himself up. He reached for his mate and wasn’t let down when Sam came to his arms.

Sam pulled one of Lucifer’s legs up, letting it fall against his elbow. He lined himself up and slowly began to push in. He kept his attention on Lucifer’s face to watch for any pain. He was pleased that there wasn’t any, just pure pleasure there. He worked himself in until he was flush against Lucifer’s ass.

Lucifer’s free leg wrapped around Sam’s waist. He met Sam’s eyes and whimpered as he rocked his hips upward. “Please, Sam.” He didn’t have to say anything more as Sam pulled back, then thrust forward. His head fell back against the pillow and a long drawn out moan escaped him. “Oh… Sam…” He lost all coherency on the second thrust. The third, he let out a near scream as Sam hit his prostate. He wasn’t completely sure, but he think he might have scratched Sam’s back a little too hard there.

Sam kept that angle when he heard that shout. He wanted the angel under him to know how much he was loved. He needed Lucifer to know that nothing had changed between them. He moved one hand to stroke Lucifer’s cock. It didn’t take long before his mate was coming hard between them. He couldn’t hold back against witnessing Lucifer’s first orgasm since his grace had gone into complete lockdown.

Lucifer couldn’t believe how good this felt. His fear was realized as he was overwhelmed, but he didn’t care. It felt too good. The way Sam filled him up. The way Sam moved in him. The way Sam looked down at him. When his orgasm hit him, it felt like he was on fire. It burned through him and he could feel it taking Sam with him as hot liquid spurted inside him. Once it was over, he began to relax. He felt Sam softening and slipping out. He could feel Sam’s come leaking out of him and he shivered at the sensation.

Sam saw the shiver and held the angel close. “Okay, angel?” He whispered softly against Lucifer’s neck as he pressed soft kisses there.

Lucifer nodded slightly. “Yeah. Better than okay. I had no idea how intense sex really was.” He was surprised he could even talk. From the look Sam gave him, that’s probably not what he actually said, so he tried again. He seemed to get the message across the second time.

Sam nuzzled Lucifer’s neck with a grin. “If I can make you incoherent, then we did it right.” He pulled back just enough to give Lucifer a soft kiss on the lips. “Just so you know, the most intense sex I’ve ever had has been with you, and this time ranked pretty high up.” He kissed Lucifer again. “I love you.”

Lucifer melted into the kisses. When he heard Sam’s last words, he watched him, a bit unsure, until he saw the truth in his eyes. He tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. He moaned at the feel of Sam’s tongue dragging against his own. He loved the way Sam mapped out his mouth each time and how he returned the treatment. When Sam pulled back, both of them were panting. Lucifer finally managed to whisper out several words. “I love you, Sam. More than anything.”

Sam finally moved off to the side. He was immediately snuggled against by his mate. He chuckled and settled down with his arms around Lucifer. The angel’s head was on his chest, one arm around his waist, and a leg wrapped around his knees. He pressed a light kiss to the top of Lucifer’s head and felt Lucifer nuzzle his chest immediately after. He pulled the blanket over them and managed to sleep through the full night for the first time in two weeks.

 

In the morning, Dean knocked on their door with breakfast. Sam got up and got a pair of sweatpants on before opening the door. Lucifer was still asleep. The blankets were covering him completely, except for the top of his head. Dean came in and set down two bags. He whistled softly at Sam. “You know, Gabriel gave you a perfect ten based on what we could hear last night.” He chuckled at Sam’s blush. “So, got any tips?” Sam used his perfected bitch face at Dean and just got a laugh and a pat on the shoulder. “Ahh well, Sammy, from what we could hear, you obviously nailed him good.” He looked to the bed. “And he’s still out too.” He smirked. “I’ll be next door. Once your boy wakes up and eats, we’ll go see if we can’t find our kitty cat.” Dean left the room before Sam could really respond.

Sam shook his head and looked in the bags. They were both breakfast sandwiches, both with bacon. He took one and sat down on the bed to eat it. He smiled as Lucifer turned toward him, immediately curling up and moving so his head was in Sam’s lap. Sam ran his fingers through the blond hair. He was content to sit there, nibbling on his breakfast, and watching his mate sleep. He drifted back to sleep while sitting up.

Lucifer woke up and stretched out. He was pleasantly sore from their activities the previous night. He smiled as he remembered how it felt to be taken like that. He hadn’t even come close to imagining how good it could feel. He looked up at Sam, surprised to see him asleep at such an odd angle. He got up slowly and found the bag with a breakfast sandwich in it. He ate it, then went to shower.

Sam woke to the sound of the shower. He readjusted himself in the bed and dozed a bit more until Lucifer came out from the bathroom. He opened his eyes to see that his mate hadn’t bothered with a towel. He smiled a bit as Lucifer crawled back in bed. “Morning, angel love.”

Lucifer smiled and leaned down to kiss Sam softly. “Morning, Sam.” He shuddered as Sam’s hand trailed down his chest and curled around his half hard cock. “Oh… please…” He was on his hands and knees. He let his head drop forward. “Sam…” He closed his eyes and felt Sam move.

Sam smirked as he looked at how Lucifer was positioned. He got up. “No. Stay like that.” He spoke quickly when Lucifer was about to move. He saw Lucifer’s sudden understanding as he returned to his position. Sam looked through his bag and grinned as he saw he did pack what he wanted. He pulled out the flat backed hair brush and tossed it on the bed.

Lucifer saw the brush and whimpered. He nodded his agreement and immediately felt heat spreading through him, centralizing in his groin. He knew what Sam wanted, and he wanted it too.

Sam nodded and picked up the brush. He rested the flat back against Lucifer’s ass. “I’ll go easy since we haven’t done this in a while.” He knew Lucifer understood what he meant by that. He drew back then brought the back of the brush down on Lucifer’s ass.

Lucifer let out a shout. If that was going easy, then he had never really experienced spanking before. It stung, but damn if it didn’t feel good too. He was given ten strokes with the brush before it was tossed aside. He had dropped to his elbows halfway through so he could pull a pillow up to scream into. He felt Sam’s hands caressing his ass gently. He pushed back against those calloused hands with a loud moan.

Sam smiled as Lucifer took the spanking. He wasn’t swinging full force, but even so, the color on Lucifer’s ass was a deep shade of pink. He would use the cream he brought later. Right now, he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He slid one into the angel, causing him to cry out. He was still a bit open from the previous night, so he quickly worked him open. He knelt behind Lucifer, nudging his legs open a bit more.

Lucifer whimpered as he felt the tip of Sam’s cock pressing at his hole. He wanted, no, needed Sam inside him. He needed to feel Sam filling him up. He needed to be reminded that he was loved. He moaned as Sam slowly pushed forward. He tried to push back, but his hips were gripped tight and he was held still. “Please, Sam.” He whispered.

Sam smirked as he looked down at the angel. “Please what?” He knew what Lucifer wanted. He pushed forward a bit, but drew back just before he could slide inside his mate.

Lucifer growled softly at the teasing. “Please. Fuck me, Sam. Please. Need you, Sam. Need you in me.” His voice took on a whining tone near the end. He was rewarded for telling Sam exactly what he needed when Sam thrust forward, bottoming out in one long stroke. Lucifer arched his back and cried out.

Sam leaned over Lucifer, his hands moving from the angel’s hips to run down his arms to find his hands, lacing their fingers together. He rocked his hips forward. He pulled Lucifer up to his knees, wrapping his arms around Lucifer, keeping their fingers locked together. He thrust upward, slipping deeper into his angel. He heard the keening sound from Lucifer and bent his head to press open mouthed kisses to Lucifer’s neck and shoulder.

Lucifer closed his eyes and tilted his head to give Sam better access. He was effectively trapped in Sam’s embrace, only able to take what Sam was giving him. His arms were shifted slightly to where Sam could hold them both steady using just one arm. His hand was let go and he felt Sam’s hand trail over his stomach and down to his cock. He felt the warm hand take hold of him and begin stroking. He rocked his hips not sure of where he wanted to go. Back on Sam’s cock, or forward into his fist. He was given words of encouragement as he moved, seeking his own pleasure, knowing Sam would find his when he found his own.

Sam closed his eyes as well. He continued to kiss Lucifer’s neck, finally sucking a bruise there. He repeated the bruise a little lower down, then trailing from neck to shoulder. He felt Lucifer begin to tense up. “Relax, angel. It will come to you.” The angel in his arms relaxed for a moment before his orgasm hit.

Lucifer wasn’t ready for it. He had taken Sam’s suggestion to relax and hit a point of relaxation when it came out of nowhere. He tensed suddenly, his release covering Sam’s hand. He couldn’t even make a sound other than a soft grunt. He was stroked through his orgasm and given a moment before Sam pushed him down against the bed again. He was held down by a hand between his shoulderblades though his ass was still up in the air.

Sam waited until he got Lucifer exactly how he wanted to be before he started fucking him in earnest. He set a brutal pace, holding him down with one hand, and pulling him back from the shoulder with his other. He listened to the moans and whimpers that Lucifer was making. He wanted his angel to come a second time before he allowed himself to find release.

It didn’t take long for Lucifer to harden again. He was enjoying this way too much. He felt it when he was hard again. He moved one of his own hands to his cock, stroking himself.

Sam whispered, “that’s it, baby,” to Lucifer as he realized what the angel was doing. “Want you to come again.” He adjusted his angle and nailed Lucifer’s prostate. He wasn’t disappointed when the angel came hard under him. His own orgasm hit him hard as he filled Lucifer up. He pulled out and flopped down next to Lucifer.

Lucifer stretched out then curled up next to Sam. “Now I need another shower.” He wasn’t complaining really. “And you need one too.” He squirmed as Sam found a ticklish spot he didn’t even know he had. He wasn’t expecting Sam to suddenly be over him, straddling his hips and taking liberal advantage of that spot and finding other ones. He couldn’t breathe right because he was laughing too hard. He tried to catch Sam’s hands to make him stop, but the hunter was too quick for him.

Sam finally took pity on the laughing angel and gripped his wrists, pinning them above his head. He waited for Lucifer to recover a bit, though he was still panting when Sam leaned down and thoroughly kissed him. When he pulled back, Lucifer was somewhat shaken by the intensity of everything he had experienced in the past twelve hours alone. He got up and helped the angel up. “Okay, come on. Shower.”

Lucifer went with Sam to the bathroom and let himself relax into his care as they showered together. It was a tight fit, but they managed. When they were clean, they dried off and got dressed.

Sam sent Dean a text to let him know they were ready to go. Ten minutes later, they headed out. Gabriel kept grinning at Lucifer, who was steadfastly ignoring his brother. The same could be said of the human brothers as well.

 

Tezcatlipoca watched the two humans and their angels. He reached down and pet the jaguar sitting by his side. “I still don’t understand why you won’t just tell them.”

A soft sigh came before the words. “Because it’s something they need to figure out for themselves.”

“What if they don’t?” The Aztec looked at his companion directly. “You will tell them then?”

“No. They’re both smart. They’ll figure it out.”

“Again, if they don’t?”

“They will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do know where this is going, but if anyone has any ideas for more trouble they can get into, send them to me on tumblr @purgatory-destiel.


End file.
